An Undomitable Will
by lestrangegirl
Summary: Draco is forced into a tough postition, Hermione is breaking down, Harry and Ron are facing the dangers of the outside world. doesn't really fit any where if you like ill write more:D oh and i dont own anything but the plot blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1

"Look Crabbe I'm going to be completely honest with you, it doesn't matter how much you study, you could live in the library and it wouldn't even make a dent in your stupidity." Draco said exhaustedly. "Now would you please, please leave me alone?"

"Oh …well….. Alright" said the oaf as he lumbered out of the library.

Draco had been studying profusely as of late, seventh years schedules were empty, yes, but their classes were ever more challenging and he had taken to spending every waking moment in the library. He decided this year that he would keep his head down and his backside covered, so he wasn't participating in sports or clubs though he was still forced into being a perfect. He almost felt sorry for those who had opted to take on such responsibilities as they would have to double their school efforts in order to just keep up.

He looked up from his several books and parchments and through the bookshelves he saw Granger staring him down. As soon as she saw him looking up at her, she put her head back into her book. Draco almost even felt for the mudblood she had been made head girl and was still leading her ridiculous club S.P.E.W. and with Pott-head and Weaslby gone out fighting the dark lord she was virtually alone all the time. Except for when she was with Ernie Macmillan, the new head boy. Where was he anyway? He was normally with her but…

"Um... Excuse me?"

Draco turned to see a ravenclaw fourth year looking down at him timidly.

"Yes!?" he snarled up at the girl making her cringe.

"Um, I have a message from Professor McGonagall, she requests you in her office at 6 o'clock."

Bloody hell! What had he done this time? He hadn't even gotten to tease a first year yet (granted the term had just started two days ago) but what could he have done already? He slowly returned his thoughts to his potions homework and at around five thirty he gathered his books and got up to leave.

Walking down the hall to the headmistress's office he realized he was not alone on his trek, Granger was there walking several pace ahead of him, head down, books clenched into her chest. He jogged a bit to reach her and looked over. He had to admit even though she was a filthy mudblood, growing up had done her good. She had long, built legs, a thin waist and well let's just says her "assets" were generous. Correction, growing up had done Granger great.

The duos pace slowed as they approached her office door. They both glanced at each other in question.

"I supposed you'd like me to knock"? asked Malfoy with a half-grin.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Malfoy "said Hermione as she knocked on the door.

They both stepped back and they heard a muffled "come in, both of you."

McGonagall was sitting at her desk looking quite wild, papers strewn about; her normally perfect bun had hair sticking out in various places. She held her head in her hands for a good minute with the two of them standing there.

"Miss Granger, it would be greatly appreciated if you could grab that tin on the second shelf, Thank you."

Hermione glanced at Draco with one eyebrow up; he just shrugged at her and looked down at his feet. As much as he didn't like the old dragon that was McGonagall but he did not feel comfortable seeing her in such a state.

She looked up from her hands and said "Now take a seat both of you. Ms. Granger I'm sure you noticed the absence of the headboy this morning."

"Ernie Macmillan has been taken out of school by his mother, as she feels it is no longer appropriate for him to attend classes here."

Hermione nodded and looked down again wringing her hands together nervously.

"With all due respect professor, what exactly does that have to do with me?"asked Draco.

"It has everything to do with you young man, our school cannot be without a head boy, and seeing as Mr. Weasley is not in school, you are the next boy prefect in line to be headboy."

His mouth dropped. Him head boy? Ha! He could barely keep up with classes as it was he couldn't handle all the extra stress.

"Professor isn't there anyone else?" said Hermione and Draco simultaneously.

McGonagall looked down her nose at them, lips pursed into that familiar thin line.

"I'm sorry there really is no alternative, Mr. Malfoy your things have been brought up to your new room. As you know the head boy and head girl share a dormitory. I know you too aren't close, or friends even but I don't want any trouble from you two, considering your role of leadership."

McGonagall grabbed the tin, and pulled it open, shoved it out in front of them.

"Biscuits ,anyone? No? Then you both better head down to dinner. Out. Out you get.

The two headed off went off different ways, Draco towards the Great Hall and Hermione towards her dormitory.

Draco slumped down in his seat at the Slytherin table and looked around at his 'friends'.

"I've been made headboy." He started.

There were chorus' of WHAT?!?'s all around him as he finished his statement. "Yeah, what's his name, uh, Ernie was taken out of school and well I was next in line so…"

Blaise was the first to speak up. "That means you won't be living down in the Slytherin common room with us doesn't it? And not only that you'll be roomies with a Gryffindor, but no not just any Gryffindor, but Granger, mudblood, and part of the golden trio? Oh this is just too good." As he spoke and laughed he nodded over in Pansy direction, a signal to which Draco could only provide a shrug to.

Oh well, now Blaise will shag Pansy and she'll be off his dick, big deal. But however slow witted Pansy was no idiot and did not miss this exchange.

She said "YES! Well now we've got a new place to shag, since you've got a room all to yourself now."

Damn the girl didn't even miss a beat…oh well, she gives good head.

After dinner Draco dragged his feet all the way to the seventh floor, when he reached the top of the Head tower he was met with a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. As she noticed him approaching she sat up in her chair and straightened her dress. She then proceeded to ask him a riddle and let him pass.

So this was his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was large and exceptionally decorated. There were several large, armchairs. He supposed they were for the prefect parties the heads were supposed to throw, seeing as with only two people they could never fill them alone. He knew that the room promised several lonely nights studying.

Draco made his way to his room; he assumed it was on the left as it was girls vs. guys down in the Slytherin common room. He opened the mahogany door, he had assumed wrong. The room was large and covered in navy blue, stars adorned the ceiling, and he had a feeling that even during the day time this room was quite dark. Granger had a large bed, four-poster with a gauzy silver canopy. As he had expected, the room was near spotless. The only thing that looked out of place was a picture frame sitting face down. He walked up to it and glanced under it. It was the class picture from last year.

To his great surprise every face stayed perfectly still, except for Granger, Potter, and Weasley. She really was an extraordinary witch. He looked up and heard a shower running, ah, so that's where Granger is this late. He set down her picture and left.

He opened his own door; the walls were a dark forest green. His bed was like Granger's; it even had the gauzy silver canopy. His room was also dark but it didn't look nearly as permanent as hers. He jumped up on his bed and crossed his arms under his head. He closed his eyes and again heard the rushing shower water. He hopped off his bed and ran to the only other door in the room. At seemed that he and the Head girl would be sharing showers. Yes, this was going to be a most peculiar year. The shower water stopped and only then did Draco notice just how intently he was listening to the sound on the other side.

That's a mudblood over there Dray just leave it. Never. He was always up for a challenge. Always.

He climbed back into bed and contemplated his plan until he fell into his usual dreamless sleep.

The next morning he walked out of his room ready for the day only to be met by an angry Granger.

"You WENT through my things!?!" she fairly shouted at him

She was holding the class picture in her hand. FUCK. He had completely forgotten to set it back down face down.

"I swear I wasn't digging, I went into the wrong room and saw it was face down. I just picked it up I didn't touch anything else." He swore to her.

She looked quite pathetic, her long curly locks hanging lifelessly one the side of her head. Ripped and worn muggle jeans she had pulled on under her robe, bags under her eyes. In other words, this was going to be harder than he had thought.

"Look Hermione I didn't mean to intrude on your space, I'm sorry it won't ever happen again."

Her head snapped up to look at him.

"You called me Hermione?" she asked obviously taken aback.

"Well don't tell my mates this but yea, I figure if I'm going to be living up here with you we should be civil to each other, or at least on a first name basis." Draco replied

"Well I suppose your right. Um, would you join me for breakfast up here then uh, Draco?" she asked hesitantly. "I don't think I'm ready to face the great hall without them yet."

"Yeah it's no problem" Draco said as he turned away and made for the door.

"Wait… where are you going?" she asked.

"Well I know about S.P.E.W and I figure that you don't want to be served to by the house elves respect so much so, I thought that I would just walk down there and bring the food back up with me if that's alright?"

She was floored and he knew it. He turned back around and left grinning at himself for his cleverness. This was going to be way too easy; it won't be long before he has her in the palm of his hand.

He grabbed food from down in the kitchen and brought it up for her. For several minutes they sat together in silence. She looked slightly better when he had come back. Her hair was now in a loose bun, and she had on her short pleated skirt again, and her shirt was cut dangerously low….

"So, um, how was your first night in your new room? I know mine was kind of difficult without all the other people but gets much easier." She said in a rush.

"Well actually I slept like a baby, I'd actually expect you to be used to sleeping alone" he said.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!?"Hermione again practically screamed at him.

"Um that you, like me, don't have any siblings?" Draco replied calmly.

"Look I'm sorry it's just that sometimes I just can't stand them being gone. But at the same time I am so angry with them for not letting me come along; it's just so frustrating sometimes." She said as she picked at some of the eggs on her plate.

"Yeah I don't quite understand that why didn't they let you go with them you were after all the brains of the whole project. It just didn't makes sense for them to not let you go"

"Well they basically put it this way: Hermione, your head girl now and it's far too dangerous. Besides you've worked so hard on school for six years and for what? To not graduate? I don't think so. And yeah I mean that was basically it. And now I'm stuck here virtually friendless, to assist running a school in which almost no one attends. It's pathetic" she sighed

It seemed to Draco that she had been absolutely dying to tell someone that. And now that she had she got up and told him she was going down to her first class, which were "for his information" Muggle studies. No wonder he didn't have it. Draco had free period all first class so he made his way to the library. He found his favorite seat and a book on Animagi, seeing as they were studying them in advanced Transfiguration. He quite liked the idea of being able to change shape at will and he had resolved to look into it. But as he flipped through the pages he nodded off into an extremely deep sleep, only to be awakened by the bell for his next class. Potions.


End file.
